Unbreakable
by NightsofTamara
Summary: Edward takes Bella hunting for deer, and they both realize they still have some things to learn about each other. Everyone wins, except the deer.


Title: Unbreakable  
Characters/Pairing: Edward/Bella  
Rating: NC-17  
Rated for: Sex

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Twilight universe, I only make Edward and Bella do naughty things to one another for my own twisted purposes.

Author's Note: Written for round five of twilightathon. Prompt #19: Bella learns the benefits of vampire!sex.

**Unbreakable**

I stood before the mirror in my bathroom, twisting this way and that as I gazed at my own reflection. This wasn't normal behaviour for me; at least it hadn't been when I'd been human. During my years growing up in Phoenix my appearance had simply been too unremarkable to waste much time staring at myself, and after moving to Forks I found that looking in the mirror reminded me too much of what I was. Or, more precisely, what I _wasn't_.

It wasn't newfound vanity that had me glued to my own reflection. The differences were… shocking. Unimaginable. I could accept my blood-red irises; I'd expected that change, and they startled me a little less each day. But no matter how many times I found myself here, I couldn't quite grasp that the perfect figure and flawless face staring back at me across the counter was actually mine. Bella Swan wasn't beautiful. Bella Swan wasn't extraordinary. Bella Swan was thoroughly ordinary, average and typical. Normal, even.

But then again, I amended silently, flipping my now exceptionally shiny hair over my shoulders, I was Bella Cullen now.

I heard footsteps racing up the stairs. "Just a minute, Alice," I called. "I'm almost ready."

"Is it really necessary to stare at yourself in the mirror all the time? You're supposed to have a photographic memory."

I gave a little skip of surprise, then spun around to face Edward, who was leaning in the doorway with an amused look on his face. I proceeded to fling myself across the room at him, slowing to a walk as his words sunk in and stopping a few feet away from where he stood.

"I don't stare at myself all the time."

"Oh, that's right, only every time you come in here to change." His smile slipped slightly. "More often than you ever did before."

"Some things take awhile to get used to." I knew exactly what he meant by _before_. No one was more aware of the differences between then and now than Edward, and I was never sure if he dwelled on them because he was afraid I had regrets or because he was the one having second thoughts.

I fished about for some way to change the subject, settling on interrogation. "What are you doing here?"

He raised one eyebrow. "Bella, it's my bathroom too."

"Um, yeah. I know," I stammered. At least now he looked incredulous instead of sad. "It's just that Alice was going to take me hunting, and I was wondering where she was."

"I thought that I might accompany you today. If that's all right," he added obligingly.

"Of course," I agreed quickly, trying to hide my surprise. I saw the corner of Edward's mouth curl up into half a smile before he turned away.

"Let's go then." He led me down the hall by the hand. "I wouldn't want to keep the thirsty newborn waiting."

I walked silently beside him, wondering what had prompted this sudden change in routine. Though my transformation was many months behind us, Edward hadn't once gone into the forest with me while I hunted. This hadn't bothered me at first; I was far more concerned with quenching my never-ending thirst than with which of the Cullens had volunteered to babysit me that day. On my worst days I was glad he wasn't there, that he didn't have to see Jasper or Emmett wrestle me to the ground to keep me from following the faint scent of a human I had caught on the breeze.

Thankfully, those days were becoming rarer now. I still wasn't the same Bella I had been when I was human, but at least I had room for something in my brain besides my next meal.

"You know," I remarked casually as we reached the front door. "I'm not as bad as I used to be. Today is more of a pre-emptive strike than anything."

"So you're assuring me you won't go running off in a frenzy of bloodlust, is that correct?"

"That's right. I'm not thirsty today. Well, not as much as usual, anyway," I corrected myself.

"I'm glad to hear it." He chuckled softly, and I got the impression that he was greatly entertained by the whole situation. I had only made up my mind to ask him just what his problem was when I spotted Emmett loitering near the front of the house. He made a show of catching my eye, then gave me an exaggerated wink.

Edward snorted derisively and glared at our brother, which Emmett took as his cue to dart back into the house, his laughter echoing behind him. I looked up at Edward, hoping for an explanation, but he refused to meet my eyes.

Stupid cryptic vampires.

Now that my obsession with blood was at least tolerable, I wondered more and more why Edward stayed behind when I went on my frequent hunting trips. That was as far as I'd taken my curiosity; I was too chicken to ever ask him about it. Edward was as attentive and patient as ever when we were at home, and I tried to tell myself that it was silly to be afraid of his answer. Still, some small part of me whispered that maybe he didn't want to see me hunt, that he didn't want to be reminded of all my human traits that were gone forever.

When I had been human I'd looked forward to the day that Edward and I could hunt together. He wouldn't have to deny himself the larger prey that he preferred in order to stay near Forks, and I wouldn't have to sit at home missing him while he looked for something to eat. But now that I had finally gotten my wish, doubt was setting in. I knew I'd be able to catch whatever we were hunting for – eventually. Knowing my luck, however, I'd probably fall down a few times, or maybe run into a tree. Even if I managed to avoid any major catastrophes, I knew I would never look as strong and graceful, as _beautiful_ as Edward was sure to be.

"So, where are we going?" I asked, feeling awkward. "Are you in the mood for some mountain lion?"

"Actually, I was planning on finding a herd of deer."

"Deer?" I echoed, confused. I had no problem with deer myself. As a newborn I had only two criteria when it came to supper: it had to be close and it had to be plentiful. The more discerning members of my family had made it clear that this stage was only temporary, and that deer rated pretty low on the menu for them – sort of like fast food for the vegetarian vampire.

Edward watched me with a look of amusement on his face. "Trust me."

Deer were abundant in the forest surrounding our house, and it didn't take long to locate a suitable herd. All my self-consciousness fell away as soon as I caught their scent, replaced by the blinding thirst that drew me to them like an arrow to its target. Edward had explained once that when they hunted, they gave themselves over entirely to their senses. I didn't truly understand what he meant until I finally became one of them. He'd understated the case – there was nothing left of me, of the human I'd once been or the vampire I would be. There was only my prey, in all its glorious, terrible varieties, and there was me, the hunter, guided by endless thirst and mindless instinct. Until very recently it consumed me entirely, not stopping even after I'd hunted. I'd been lost, and I was only now beginning to find myself again.

It was over in a matter of seconds. I stared down at the body of the deer I had just killed and basked in the warmth that spread slowly through my body, feeling sated yet still excited. The thirst wasn't quenched entirely, but I still felt a certain amount of satisfaction. If you took a starving man and gave him just one bite of bread it was still better than nothing. He'd still be hungry, of course, but he might have the strength to go on a little further. I was just going to have to make do with my one bite of bread – for all eternity.

I heard Edward walk up behind me, and my first thought was that I was disappointed that I hadn't been able to see him hunt. I'd always wanted to, long before it was safe. I longed to see him lose control, to slip free of the human façade he hid behind every day. He'd kept his true nature from me when I'd been mortal, afraid he would hurt me or frighten me, but even now that I was less human that he was he never seemed to drop the charade for a second.

I turned around to face him, wanting to tell him how I felt, but the words died on my lips.

My second thought was that he looked like he wanted to hunt _me_.

He walked forward slowly, looking me up and down as if he was deliberating something very important. He stopped an arm's length away and stood motionless, watching my face intently. The corner of his mouth twitched slightly as he took in my shocked expression.

We moved at the same time, one of his arms wrapping tightly around my waist as I reached up to grab his shoulders. Edward twisted his other hand into my hair and pulled my face toward him; I stood on my tiptoes and wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my body along the length of his. Our lips collided and we opened our mouths by unspoken agreement. His tongue felt smooth and firm against mine as we explored this uncharted territory, clinging to each other for dear life.

Simply put, it felt incredible – better than incredible. If I'd thought my body reacted strongly as a human, that was nothing to what happened now that I was a vampire. It was entirely possible that if I concentrated, I could identify every single nerve ending that was frantically firing as it came into contact with his skin, and every muscle that trembled at his caress. It thrilled me to know that Edward must have felt the same every time we touched.

We broke apart, gasping for breaths that neither one of us needed before he lowered his face to mine again. Our tongues met, and I tangled my hands in his hair. My body was molded to his from head to toe but it wasn't enough; I wanted him closer. I needed him closer.

Edward pulled his lips from mine, moving lower to trace his mouth along my jaw and down my neck. Once he reached my collarbone he paused, his breath whispering over my flesh. I felt him run his tongue experimentally over the same area, tasting my skin, before he began to lick his way back up to my jawline. I shivered slightly, and his arms tightened around me.

"Are you hungry?" he practically purred into my ear.

"Not for food," I managed to reply. One of his hands was still twisted in my hair, holding me in place while he slid his other hand along my thigh, over my waist and up my body until he reached the edge of my breast. I had to make a conscious effort to breathe; if I'd still been human I likely would have passed out by now.

"Good," he whispered, and the ground disappeared from beneath me.

Even with my newly enhanced speed I couldn't keep track of Edward's movements as he leaned forward, upsetting my centre of gravity and causing me to topple over backwards. His arms were wrapped around me tightly, and he swiftly lowered me to the ground before I could land on my backside. He moved over me in an instant, kissing me fiercely, keeping one arm around my waist while he ran his free hand over my body.

The human part of me couldn't help but be dismayed – while I welcomed his advances, his choice of location left much to be desired. The Cullens had kept me under close watch since my change, and we weren't that far away from the house.

"Edward," I protested. "What if someone comes?"

"I'm counting on it," he muttered, then grinned at me crookedly. "No one's going to interrupt us, love. They know perfectly well why we're out here together." I blinked in astonishment and he laughed, a silvery sound that echoed off the trees surrounding us. It had been a long time since I'd heard him laugh like that.

"Hunting brings out all sorts of strong emotions," he explained. He ran his hand down my chest, cupping my breast briefly before continuing down to the waistband of my jeans. "It reduces us to our most primal state, so much so that we are almost entirely ruled by our instincts. You can't just turn off your urges once you've caught your prey, though if there's no suitable… outlet, then nothing much comes of it." He pushed his hand under my shirt, sliding it back up my body and causing my stomach muscles to clench involuntarily. "However, if your mate happens to be nearby, then let's just say all that energy tends to lead to a fairly predictable outcome."

He gazed at the bare skin of my abdomen for a moment, and it seemed to me that it took some effort on his part to bring his eyes up to meet mine. I gasped when he did so; he looked as hungry as I'd ever seen him, despite having fed only minutes before.

"Or so I've heard," he finished quietly.

Edward pinned my hips to the ground with his own, and I had to bite back a moan at the feeling of his body pressing against mine. He tugged my shirt the rest of the way up and pulled it over my arms and head, leaving me clad only in my bra from the waist up. I responded by slipping both my hands beneath his shirt, eagerly feeling his ribs and the muscles of his chest beneath them. His body wasn't as hard as I remembered, nor as cold, and a thrill ran through me at the thought that we were finally the same.

He moved his arm from my waist while I impatiently yanked his shirt off, then immediately grasped me again, wrapping his long fingers around my upper arm and pressing me back against the ground. I vaguely wondered why he was acting so oddly cautious but he ground his hips against mine before I could ask him about it, causing me to gasp and destroying all coherent thought.

I whimpered and arched my back off the ground; he growled and ground himself harder against me while kissing and licking my neck. It felt as though every nerve of my body was tingling where he was touching me, and an almost unbearable pressure was building low in my belly. I spread my legs wider, seeking to increase the friction between our bodies, and reached for the button on the front of Edward's pants.

He raised his head and met my eyes briefly, and I thought I saw a flash of triumph there before he returned his attention to my body. He pulled the straps of my bra down my shoulders, then reached behind me and deftly unhooked the clasp with one hand. I was still struggling with his pants when he tossed my bra away, but my hands stilled when he lowered his mouth to my breast. My nipples hardened instantly at the contact as he ran his tongue over the peak of one and his hand over the other. The tension continued to build within me; my body felt like a coiled spring that would burst at any moment.

At last my hands remembered how to move and, trembling, I tugged his pants and underwear down over his hips. His hand stilled mine before I could bring them down past his knees, and he kicked them off the rest of the way before quickly dispensing with the rest of my clothing.

Without pausing he pinned both of my wrists above my head, unthinkingly dropping most of his weight onto my arms as he attempted to position himself. The movement would have bruised me or worse had I still been human, and I tensed instinctively, waiting for the flare of pain that never came. Above me, Edward froze.

I couldn't keep the smile from my face as the realization set in that I was truly durable now. That we wouldn't have to hold back again – ever. The look of horror on Edward's face quickly faded as he came to the same conclusion I did, but he still seemed wary as he lowered his lips to mine.

I threw myself into the kiss, vowing to do whatever it took to make him forget I'd ever been fragile. He responded as I knew he would, his tongue tangling with mine as he moved forward into me. He pulled his mouth away as I gasped, but unlike the first time we'd done this, it was with pleasure and not pain.

Edward watched me, lust warring with concern in his eyes.

"Keep going," I begged. "Please."

He continued to stare at me, and I saw the exact moment that desire won out over his misgivings. He thrust into me slowly, then paused, his dark eyes waiting for my reaction. I moaned in response, wrapping my legs around his hips in encouragement and angling up to meet him when he finally rocked against me again. His rhythm was cautious at first, but he seemed to grow more confident once he saw that I wouldn't crumble to dust beneath his touch. I pushed up against his hands, trying to free my wrists so I could run them through his hair, but he refused to release me and I was hardly in any condition to protest. We were both panting now, moving together as one, his cheek pressed into my neck and my breasts pushed against his chest.

He was still unbearably gentle – even now it seemed impossible for him to be anything else with me – but there was a new intensity to his movements that had never been there before. His lips managed to be everywhere at once, ghosting over my skin, nibbling on my neck, kissing my hair. I writhed and squirmed beneath him, completely at the mercy of my heightened senses.

I arched my back again as the pressure between my legs reached its breaking point. Edward growled softly before lightly biting my neck, just below my ear. When I felt his teeth run along my skin I threw my head back against the earth, calling out his name as well as some less intelligible noises as I reached my peak. He thrust into me harder, groaning with the effort as he sought his own release. Within seconds he tensed, gasping and moaning into my neck before becoming still.

He rolled smoothly to the side, pulling me with him as he gently withdrew. Despite my relative innocence, I knew he'd finally allowed himself the pleasure he had so carefully restrained on our wedding night. We lay there together in silence, listening to our breathing slow.

"Why…." I began, unsure of how to frame my question. Edward waited patiently for me to continue, curiosity lighting his angel's face. "Why did you wait so long to go hunting with me, if you knew this was going to happen?"

"I didn't want to wait," he said with such fervency that I couldn't help but believe him. "But I couldn't trust my pride to your one-track mind. Can you imagine what a blow to my ego it would have been, had you rejected me in order to go slaughter some defenceless animal with your teeth? I might never have recovered."

He raised my hand to his lips and kissed it. "I wondered how you looked when you hunted, but I could never imagine it. Until today."

I looked up at him, surprised. "You were watching?"

"Of course. I had a front-row seat while I took my own deer." He smiled mischievously. "Some day you, too, will be able to think beyond your next meal."

"That's funny," I murmured, frowning. "I was just thinking the same thing before we started." Now that I knew I'd had an audience the self-consciousness I'd felt earlier was creeping back, and I fought the impulse to hide behind my hair. This was just another part of marriage, I tried to convince myself. No different from sharing a bathroom or seeing each other naked. So what if normal couples didn't hunt down forest creatures together and completely drain them of their blood?

"Bella," Edward said sternly. My emotions must be written all over my face – somehow he could always tell when I was feeling insecure. His expression softened slightly, and he touched my face with one hand. "Even after all this time, you still don't see yourself clearly, do you?"

"And here I thought my eyesight had improved," I joked lamely.

"I wish you could see what I see," he continued as if I hadn't spoken, his voice just a whisper. I had to lean closer to hear the rest of what he was saying. "You're so much stronger and faster than you were before, but you're still my Bella. I have to keep reminding myself that you're unbreakable now, that I don't have to be afraid for you every second of the day, but it's a hard habit to break. And now, to see you hunt – for once not governed by anything but your instincts – was indescribable. It was all I could do not to sweep you up in my arms and take you away from here, but you looked so natural, so _pure_. How could I doubt your abilities, after that?"

"And to think that you _chose_ this life, for me," Edward marvelled. "Everything you do reminds me of how brave you are."

I ran my hand through his bronze hair, pondering what he had just told me, then sighed.

"What is it?" he asked, instantly concerned.

"Now I really wish I'd seen you hunt," I lamented.

He laughed and kissed the tip of my nose. "I guess we'll just have to keep trying until we get it right. We've got all the time in the world."

I murmured in agreement, then sighed again. "I'm sorry."

He raised his head to look at me. "Whatever for?"

"When I was human… I never understood before. Every time we were close, you had to deal with all this" – I gestured vaguely at our unclad bodies, trusting that he would know what I meant – "As well as wanting my blood. I really made it difficult for you, didn't I?"

I could think of only a few times that I'd seen Edward truly shocked – being a mind reader did have its advantages – and it was with a perverse sense of satisfaction that I realized every one of them had been in response to something I'd said or done.

"You can't be serious," he sputtered when he'd finally regained the power of speech. "After all the times I tried to explain the danger to you…. After all the times I begged you to take your own safety seriously, you're only _now_ realizing that I meant everything I said?" He buried his face in his hands momentarily before running them through his hair, causing it to stick up in all directions.

"I used to spend my nights wondering what I could do to make you understand that it was dangerous for us to have a physical relationship," he continued, his voice growing louder with every sentence. "If only I'd known that all it would take was for me to turn you into a vampire, take you out into the woods, throw you down on the ground and make passionate love to you, well, I would have done it _ages_ ago."

He broke off his sarcastic rant suddenly and began muttering to himself too quickly and quietly for me to understand from where I was sitting, occasionally punctuating his monologue with a disbelieving shake of his head.

I waited patiently until it sounded like he'd begun to repeat himself before interrupting. "Um, Edward?"

"What?" he asked, exasperated.

"I really am sorry."

"I know. I suppose I shouldn't blame you. There must be something aberrant in your genes – no one could possibly get themselves into so many dangerous situations on purpose." He shook his head one last time, regaining his control. "Apology accepted – on one condition."

"Which is?"

"Would you please consider listening to me next time I try to tell you something important? I do know what I'm talking about now and then."

"I'll consider it," I agreed loftily. "And will you do something for me?"

"Such as?"

"This epiphany that I've just had… well, I might forget it from time to time."

"We can't have that." His face was absolutely serious. We might have been discussing the weather in Singapore for all the emotion he showed. "If that's what you could do as a human, just imagine all the scrapes you could get into as a vampire. I suppose I'll have to remind you occasionally that I only have your best interests at heart."

"It might be a little more often than that… in fact, I think I feel it slipping away right now."

The mask fell away, and the look he gave me was positively sinful. "Your wish, my command."


End file.
